Sempre em Miinha Cabeça
by Tashi Duarte
Summary: Uma pequena historia, onde as personalidades e outras coisas ficaram um pouquinho diferentes para poderem se encaixar na historia que ela conta sobre seu ponto de vista, um romance nao correspondido e ah muito escondido.


Sempre em minha Cabeça

Depois de tanto tempo e ainda pensando nele, muitas vezes tenho certeza que o esqueci, outras apenas acho isso, mas algumas vezes tenho certeza que ainda o amo, e que estou  apenas tentando me iludir achando que segui em frente. A verdade? Não sei, não tenho a mínima idéia, não consigo me decidir, certas horas penso que nunca conseguirei esquece – lo, porem de algo tenho certeza, Ele nunca saira realmente de minha cabeça, posso ate não ama – lo mais, mas algo sempre restara, e as lembranças também não iram a lugar nenhum, lembranças dos momentos em que éramos melhores amigos, no meu quarto ano, em que Ele me respeitava, e me defendia, lembranças dos dias em que Ele me considerava. Não que Ele me amasse como eu sempre o amei, mas um dia eu fui importante pra Ele, como uma amiga, mas fui, e quer saber, eu estava feliz assim, sempre ao seu lado, sabendo que entre as tantas outras meninas que gostavam dele, era eu, a que mais Ele falava, era eu a que Ele passava todas as tardes, era eu, sua melhor amiga, era eu que Ele se importava mais ate do que as meninas que Ele beijava, era minha companhia que Ele queria, eu sabia de tudo isso, e por isso vivia feliz, uma vida toda em torno dele, sem outros meninos, só Ele, mesmo não o beijando, estava sempre ao seu lado, para o que Ele precisasse, é claro, que eu sonhava que um dia ficaríamos juntos, mas mesmo assim eu era feliz, mais feliz do que já fui em toda a minha vida.

            Porem, um dia tudo mudou, do nada, deixamos de ser amigos, quer dizer, Ele deixou de ser meu amigo, não brigamos, nem nada assim, não sei porque isso aconteceu, já perguntei, mas Ele nunca me deu uma explicação, Ele simplesmente deixou de falar comigo, de me procurar, não que Ele literalmente me ignorasse, mas, mesmo quando nos falávamos, Ele era seco, algo que nunca havia sido antes comigo, e não é como se nunca tivéssemos tido uma briga, alias tivemos varias brigas, porque ambos éramos orgulhosos, ate demais, e Ele era meio possessivo também, e eu respondona, assim durante nossa amizade tivemos brigas sim, mas seco, do jeito como Ele estava, como se nunca tivéssemos sido amigos como fomos, Ele nunca havia sido.

            E não foi só isso, Ele não apenas parou de ser meu amigo, como se afastou da maioria, na verdade Ele mudou, e muito, do menino extrovertido, agitado, aventureiro, festeiro, querido por todos que Ele havia sido, só restou um menino tímido e fechado, que nunca saia, parou com seu grande amor, o quadribol, e não fazia nada que não fosse comer, ir pra aula, e jogar um jogo mágico com a varinha, um tipo de simulação de combates, e isso era trancado em seu dormitório, não se via mais ele falando alto e zoando no corredor, animado na sala comunal, agitando as refeições ou falando e baguncando o Maximo possível nas aulas, agora Ele não era mais o senhor popularidade da escola, era apenas um menino quieto, fechado que se excluía de todos e tinha uns poucos garotos como amigos, Ele não era mais simpático ou divertido, era apenas alguém que deixava muitas saudades para todos.

            E sabe, foi a falta dele que fez eu me perder, foi ver o novo Ele e lembrar do velho que me arrasou, como Ele, também acabei me fechando, me afastando de todos, não tinha mais vida, e também como poderia ter, se a vida que eu tinha antes girava em torno dele, e agora eu não tinha mais Ele, por isso me fechei, deixei minha auto estima descer ao Maximo, também não era mais como antes, também não saia mais, não tinha mais vontade de nada, minha agitação também se acabou, de tagarela virei meio quieta, perdi tudo que mais amava, Ele e meus amigos.

            Vivi no inferno e nas sombras, virei uma pessoa solitária e fechada. O problema é que eu não era uma pessoa solitária, eu não era fechada, quieta, ou tímida, então não podia suportar aquela vida, e foi quando percebi isso, que resolvi voltar, que resolvi procurar meus amigos, e eles perceberam que eu estava disposta a dar a volta por cima, e me ajudaram, e logo eu voltei para turma, voltei a sair, a me divertir, a falar, voltei aos meus amigos, e eles voltarão a me procurar como antes, voltei a ser popular na turma, ainda não tinha minha auto estima de volta, e não era como antes, mas, isso já era querer demais.

            Porem, com o passar do tempo eu fui esquecendo Ele, ou talvez me conformando, fui colocando outros meninos em minha cabeça para pensar que o havia esquecido, e bom, foi funcionando, com o passar do tempo minha auto estima foi voltando, mas eu não voltei a ser como era, fui mudando, afinal, minha vida não mais girava em torno dele, então não podia ser a mesma, alias, eu mal o via, pois enquanto eu melhorava e o esquecia cada vez mais, Ele mais se afastava, e mais se fechava.

            Quando vi, nem meu jeito de pensar era o mesmo, a nova eu, usava grandes decotes, ia a muito mais festas, saia muito mais, e bebia muito.

            Mas enquanto isso, Ele começa a voltar, não como antes é claro, mas estava voltando, aos poucos, mais também muito diferente, havia ficado tímido, e continuava fechado, mas agora estava começando a fumar uma droga trouxa, e voltava a andar um pouquinho com a turma.

Mas um dia, tudo mudou novamente, em uma festa, na lufa-lufa eu bebi muito, muito ate demais, eu estava brava naquele dia, havia brigado com a única amiga da turma que estava na festa, e alem dela só havia uns poucos amigos da turma lá, entre eles, Ele e meus dois melhores amigos no momento. Eu não conseguia parar sentada, e um dos meus melhores amigos teve que ficar me segurando, mas esse e Ele haviam fumado, e eles se aproveitaram do meu estado, passaram a mão em mim, muito, minha amiga e acho que mais dois da turma estavam lá, vendo, e não fizeram nada, simplesmente nada, foi só meu outro melhor amigo que parou aquilo, quando chegou no local onde estávamos, e ele com um outro tiveram que me levar para a torre da grifinoria, e tiveram que praticamente me carregar ate lá.

 Todos pensaram que eu não iria me lembrar, mais foi marcante, e no dia seguinte eu me lembrei, não sei se outros me fizeram alguma coisa ou nao, muito eu não lembro, muito ficou confuso, mas só o que lembrava e de quem havia feito me arrasou por completo, novamente.

Depois que a historia se espalhou, um negou, e Ele não fez nada, quase ninguém acreditou em mim, me tacharam de puta, e cada dia eu ficava pior, cada dia me afastava mais da turma, novamente, alias acabei me afastando por completo, não falava mais com muitos, me sentia péssima, triste, infeliz, excluída de tudo. Comecei a ficar sempre triste e quieta, só pensando naquela noite, chorava muito, as lembranças da pessoa que mais confiava, e da que tanto amei fazendo o que fizeram comigo ficavam a toda hora passando e voltando a minha cabeça.

Mas algumas poucas amigas, entre elas minha melhor amiga, que estavam um pouco mais afastadas da turma, acreditaram em mim, ficaram do meu lado, me entenderam, e me ajudaram a superar o que havia acontecido, ouviram minha raiva, e minha magoa, xingaram e se indignaram junto comigo, com elas voltei a sair, a me divertir, mas não voltei a turma.

Só que um dia me encontraria com o resto da turma é claro, e quando encontrei a turma não era mesma, muito menos eu, tinha ate novas pessoas nela. E, bom, me encontro não foi bom, a turma que antes tanto amava, que tanto me sentia bem, que era minha família, me parecia estranha, não conseguia mais falar com ninguém, me senti excluída e ainda pior, assim como das próximas vezes que a encontrei.

Um tempo passou, eu tinha as meninas, sim, mas ainda não estava feliz, morria de saudades da turma, era estranho demais sem ela, ruim de mais, solitário demais, e eu odiava a solidão mais que tudo.

    Mas tudo acabou tendo uma reviravolta de novo, um dia a caminho de uma atividade extra que tinha entrado para preencher meu tempo eu os encontrei, sentados, conversando e zoando em um corredor, a turma estava ainda mais mudada e com pessoas completamente diferentes, e bem, depois de muito hesitar eu acabei ficando lá com eles, E bom, foi ai, que tudo começou a mudar novamente.

Depois desse dia eu comecei a voltar, bem aos poucos, voltei a ir ao três vassouras as sextas, com uma amiga, e nos ficávamos lá com a turma, e num dia que fomos lá fiquei andando com uma das meninas das novas meninas da turma, e depois comecei a parar e ficar no corredor que eles sempre ficavam que era no caminho da minha atividade extra, aos poucos comecei a andar com essa menina e com uma amiga dela no três vassouras e também a entrar na turma novamente, mas foi depois de uma festa numa boate de hogsmead que elas me convidaram pra ir junto, foi que comecei a ficar amiga delas, e assim, a realmente entrar na turma, só que aos poucos a turma foi mudando, e não era mais aquela minha turma, era uma turma completamente nova, com algumas pessoas da velha.

Conheci ainda mais muita gente nova, e bom mudei de novo, e dessa vez, mudei muito mesmo, minha cabeça já era completamente diferente, parei com muitas das frescuras que tinha antes, minha auto estima aumentou novamente, comecei a me importar bem menos com o que os outros pensavam, a relaxar, a só querer viver minha vida e me divertir o Maximo.

Experimentei coisas novas, tipo aquela droga dos trouxas, e aquilo da festa da lufa – lufa, pode ter acontecido de novo, quando fui fumar em uma sala vazia com Ele e mais dois amigos da turma, não sei se aconteceu, não me lembro, mas não fiquei imaginando, não me afastei, e não fiquei triste, simplesmente não me importei, se aconteceu ou não, foda – se, não vou perder meus amigos de novo e ficar infeliz como da ultima vez, a vida continua, e eu não me importo mais com isso, já perdoe a muito tempo ele e o outro, pela aquele dia, ate acho que exagerei na minha reação, que só fez eu mesma sofrer muito mais.

Bom, quanto a Ele, não sei se contei, mas Ele também esta na turma que estou, hoje, Ele fuma todo dia, esta chapado sempre, nos falamos normalmente, ate somos amigos, digamos assim, mas, Ele me acha uma puta, eu sei, uma biscate que chapa e tudo, e quando esta chapado, realmente me trata como uma puta, como um nada que ele que ele quer passar a mão, o que me magoa mais do que qualquer outra coisa existente. Mas eu tento não pensar e não ligar pra isso, não da é claro, eu não sei se ainda o amo, ou se apenas amo quem Ele já foi, mais me pergunto a todo dia como posso estar confusa e pensar tanto sobre alguém que só sabe pisar em mim e me fazer sofrer, como posso querer beijar apesar de tudo a pessoa que mais me magoou em todo a minha vida, a pessoa que me trata do jeito que ele me trata.

Mas, bem, hoje, as duas meninas da turma são minhas melhores amigas, e eu entrei realmente nessa nova turma, estou sempre lá no corredor com o pessoal, eles sempre me procuram também, como disse, agora essa é a minha turma, meus amigos, minha família e não imagino mais minha vida sem eles. Voltei a ser feliz, muito feliz, não sei se sou feliz como era a uns dois anos, no quando minha vida girava em torno dele, mas hoje, tenho a minha propia vida. E apesar de Harry sempre continuar em minha cabeça, eu sou FELIZ.       

Por Virginia Wesley

                 Iai gente??....espero que tenham gostado.....me mandem reviews...mesmo q sejam com critica.....bom gente como seis viram a perssonalidades deles e algumas outras coisas estao um pouco diferentes, mas isso foi presiso pra eles se encaixarem na historia e ela ter sentido entendem??.....

            Entaummmm...é isso....flowwwww.....

            Bjussss.....Tashi.....


End file.
